


The First O' Yell Recording

by HPswl_cumbercookie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing Recordings [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPswl_cumbercookie/pseuds/HPswl_cumbercookie
Summary: This Christmas, John’s giving Sherlock the gift of orgasm…





	The First O' Yell Recording

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The First 'O' Yell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628886) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



> It is May, almost June, and here I am singing explicit Christmas carols! Many many thanks to ChrisCalledMeSweetie for all of her phenomenal works, I appreciate everyhting you do!


End file.
